TW: Valentine's day is for the beloved ones
by toobeauty
Summary: A Valentine's day at TW 3.


**TITLE**: _Valentine's Day is for beloved ones__._

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS**: Jack / Ianto. Team mentioned.  
**RATING: PG****WARNING: **AU.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

**FEEDBACK:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

The day started at Torchwood 3 as any other day, Ianto arriving two hours before the rest of the team and Jack waiting for the fist decent cup of coffee since Ianto left the hub the night before.

The Captain saw the gorgeous Welshman walking towards his office and prepared himself for the impact that his mere presence provoked in him. He had fought hard against his heart but it had finally won not only the last battle but also the whole war. It was high time he showed that to him.

"Good morning, sir" exquisite Welsh vowels rolled out of those tempting lips.

"Good morning Ianto, how are you this beautiful morning?" the immortal alien catcher asked, fixing his eyes onto the suited clad frame.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. What about you?" the young man asked while tidying the desk in front of him.

"I am feeling quite cheerful today" the captain said and smirked.

"I am happy to hear that, sir" Ianto replied and picked the already empty cup.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Jack asked, smiling.

"It is not my business but I know you will tell me anyway" Ianto said and looked at his boss.

"Do you know what day is today?" Jack asked and he seemed a bit nervous.

"February 14th, sir, and it is Thursday" Ianto replied trying to keep his heart inside his chest.

"And it is Valentine's day" Jack added.

"Of course, that was why half the city window shops are covered in red, hearts and little "I love you" banners" the Welshman replied sarcastically.

"So as you know now what the date is, I am going out" Jack said, grabbing his faithful coat.

"Do you have plans for today, sir?" Ianto asked while he felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Obviously, so many lovers and so little time …" Jack replied while walking away. He suddenly turned round and asked happily: "Don't you have plans, Ianto?" but he did not wait for an answer as the invisible lift started to take him to the surface.

"You never asked" Ianto whispered and he realized that he really wanted to go home and sleep all day long.

* * *

The girls arrived and both were wearing broad smiles in their cold faces. They had already received their first presents early in the morning and both of them were extremely happy. Rhys had given Gwen a new pair of leather boots she had been craving for a long time and Owen had given Tosh a gift certificate for a state-of the-art computing shop with a big generous sum in it.

Ianto looked at them so happy and he felt his sadness making a hole inside his chest. He had been so stupid believing that Jack would consider him more than a bed warmer. He had to recognize that Jack had been different since his return, they had gone on dates and shared time together but the last days had been quite weird. Ianto had slept alone in his flat for the last whole week and the captain had not showed up there during the same period. He thought that maybe Jack had found someone else and that morning's explanation had finally proved him right. Shaking the negative thoughts from his mind, he smiled at the girls but they could quickly see that it did not reach his eyes.

Both of them knew that Jack had strong feelings for Ianto but that he was also afraid of acting on them; he had loved and lost so many times in the past and they had always ended the same way, losing them and he alone, picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

"Good morning and happy Valentine's day" Ianto greeted them and kissed their still cold cheeks.

"Good morning Ianto, and the same to you, love" Gwen said and she hugged him tightly as if she wanted to express in that hug all the feelings she had for her countryman.

"Good morning Ianto and thank you" Tosh said tenderly as she had already spotted their favourite coffees on their desks. She caressed his arm and squeezed it gently and Ianto was so glad for that tender gesture.

"Where is Owen? Isn't he with you today?" Ianto asked Tosh when he realized that their doctor was not there.

"No, he had to see some files at his old hospital" Tosh explained, praying for Ianto to believe her.

"That is weird, I thought I had transferred all his files to his own computer last month" Ianto said and went directly to the autopsy bay to check that.

"They are some files that were marked "for his eyes only" " Tosh quickly added and she breathed deeply when she saw Ianto shrugging and changing his way towards the archives.

Two hours later, Ianto emerged from the archives and went directly to his kitchen to prepare a second round of coffees. He caressed his coffee machine as if it were an old and trustful friend and while he was waiting for its final gurgles, he let his mind drift away and think about his lonely existence. He truly believed that he was a person who did not deserve to be loved, he had lost everyone he had loved, his mother, his father, Lisa and now Jack … well not Jack, he should have been his first in order to lose him later …

The door rolled and the alarm announced the arrival of the acerbic doctor who immediately yelled for a big mug of coffee. Ianto was on his way to Owen, when the door rolled down again and Jack entered the hub. He greeted the girls and gave one red rose to each one and then he asked them to leave because he had plans for that day.

The three of them left the hub almost immediately, shouting their goodbyes and Ianto was a bit delayed as he was picking up the last of the rubbish so he could take the bins with him on his way out.

Jack saw the Welshman putting on his overcoat and grabbing the rubbish bins and panicked, Ianto was going and he could not let that happen. He ran out of his office and asked:

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Home, Sir, I will be out of here before you could say Cymru" Ianto said and grabbed the bins again.

Jack let a long sigh out and started to climb down the stairs. When he reached the spot where the Welshman was still standing, he cleared his voice and said with emotion in his voice:

"Ianto, Valentine is a day to spend with our beloved ones, not for lovers"

Ianto looked at his captain with confusion in his sky-blue eyes. So Jack did what his heart, who had won the war against his brain, wished the most, and leaning over he kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips.

"And that is what you are to me, Ianto, my beloved" Jack whispered over his Welshman's lips.

And Ianto thought that he was going to fight, with teeth and nails, and he would not lose his captain's love. Of course that was his last coherent thought before Jack claimed his lips for a heart-stopping kiss and valentine's celebrations began for the new couple.


End file.
